Villa
}} Die Villa ist ein Ort im Sierra Madre. Sie ist komplett von der Wolke verdunkelt und an einigen Stellen gibt es hochkonzentrierte Wolkenansammlungen. Hintergrund Die Villa war die private Stadt für die Gäste, den Angestellten und den Arbeitern von Frederick Sinclair, kurz vor dem Kasino gelegen. Die Straßen wurden gebaut, damit Autos sich nicht verbreiten konnten, um Umweltverschmutzung und Lärmbelästigung zu verhindern. Zusätzlich zum Hauptbereich, besteht die Villa aus vier Distrikten: * Medical District, beinhaltet die Villa Clinic. * Puesta del Sol, which had numerous clashes and arguments with the casino construction crews and the construction lagged behind Salida del Sol. It was as if construction efforts ran out of steam and money. * Residential District, for the casino's high rollers and entertainers. * Salida del Sol, the home of the church and many of the casino staff. To avoid having to spend too much money for the construction of the villa at the expense of the casino, it was poorly constructed. The material used for the Villa's construction was "sand barely held together with spit and glue." Buildings and structures in the Villa were completely unstable and could collapse overnight. All of this caused construction crews to suffer numerous setbacks and accidents. To prevent this discovery on the part of employees of the Sierra Madre, senior persons destroyed all medical reports, and were also protected legally. In addition, shipping problems also plagued the Villa. Construction explosives, countless crates of steak knives, and more were shipped to the Villa, paid for, and left. Grundriss In der Mitte der Villa ist ein Springbrunnen mit dem Hologrammprojektor, der ein Hologramm von Vera Keyes projiziert, wenn Elijah nicht zum Kurier spricht. Die Villa ist aufgeteilt in zwei Seiten, Ost und West. Beide Seiten sind gleich verwirrend und Labyrinth-artig angelegt. Villa Ost Wenn man vom Springbrunnen aus nach rechts geht ist dort ein Verkaufsautomat auf der rechten Seite des Eingangs. Nach kurzer Zeit spaltet sich der Weg. Die Straße nach links führt zu einem offenen Bereich, der von Apartments umgeben ist, mit einem Gift-Shopon auf der rechten Seite. In diesem ist ein Hologrammverkäufer zu finden. Treffen im Geschäft führen zu einem Balkon, der zu einem Raum mit einem nicht nutzbaren Bett und einem elektrischem Kochfeld. Durch die Tür ist ein kaputtes Geländer, welches zu dem Punkt, an dem Der Weg sich teilt zurückführt. Wenn man die Straße rechts hinunter geht, biegt die Staße an einem Springbrunnen ab. Auf der rechten Seite ist nun ein Raum mit einigen Materialien und einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Wenn man dem Pfad nun weiter nach Osten folgt kommt man zum Eingang zum Residential District auf der rechten Seite und dahinter eine Passage, die zu einer weiteren Wegscheide führt. Links ist ein Innenhof, der komplett mit der Wolke gefüllt ist. Am hinteren Ende ist eine Tür, die komplett frei von der Wolke ist. Durch diese Tür kommt man zu einer Straße mit ein paar RAD-Kakerlaken und einem weiteren Gift-Shop. Geradeaus kommt man zu einem Innenhof mit einem weiteren Verkaufsautomat weiter hinten auf der rechten Seite. Ganz im Süden des Bereiches ist ein Tor, wechen mit Schwer verschlossen ist und zu einem Gift-Shop über dem Tor mit einem Raum mit mechanischen Bauteilen und einer Werkbank. Die Straße entlang des Tores führt zum Eingang zur Salida del Sol. Südlich ist eine Passage die ein einer Sackgasse endet mit einem Angehörigen des Geistervolks, der ein Vorratsversteck zu beschützen scheint. Eins von Deans Geheimverstecken ist im Geschäft uir linken. Villa West Die Straße links des Springbrunnens führt zum Eingang zum Medical District meit einem Verkaufsautomat kurz dahinter. Die Straße führt zu einem Platz, an dem sich der Weg aufteilt. Im Nordwesten ist der Eingang zur Puesta del Sol auf der linken Seite und einem Flur, der zu einem offenen Bereich gefüllt mit der Wolke führt. Der Bereich hat einen Flur, der zu einigen Munitionskisten führt und ein Erste-Hilfe-Kasten ist im offenen Bereich ebenfalls bei einer Wand zu finden. Im Süden des Platzes ist eine Treppe mit einem Skelett, welches von einem Messerspeer durchbohrt ist. Neben diesem ist ein kleiner Springbrunnen und eine weitere Treppe, welches zu einem Freiraum mit einem Springbrunnen und einem Terminal führt. Das Terminal aktiviert ein Hologramm auf der Spitze des Springbrunnens. Ein Bogengang im Westen des Springbrunnens führt eine Treppe hinunter zu ein paar RAD-Kakerlaken, gefolgt von einer Wolkenansammlung, jedoch gibt es einen unkontaminierten Raum nahe dem Beginn der Wolke, welcher eine Stolperfalle mit einem Granatenbukett am Eingang hat. Der Durchgang der von der Wolke gefüllt ist, führt zu einem weiteren Hof mit der Villa Polizeistation im Südwesten. Wenn man stattdessen von dem Springbrunnen mit dem Hologramm aus nördlich eine Treppe hochgeht, kommt man zu einem Platz mit einem anderen Eingang zur Villa Polizeistation. Auf halben Weg durch den Durchgang ist ein Raum, der komplett mit der Wolke gefüllt ist. Geht man die Treppe hoch, kommt man über Holzplanken zu einem kaputten Balkon mit Munitions- und Granatenkisten und einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten am Ende. Bemerkenswerte Beute * Sierra Madre-Chips, es sind über 500 davon überall in der Villa verteilt. * Pugilismus Aktuell kann auf dem Boden auf der anderen Seite des Springbrunnens, an dem Dead Money beginnt gefunden werden. * Eine Akustikgitarre in der zweiten Etage eines Gebäudes, direkt gegenüber der Villa Polizeistation. * Verkaufsautomaten-Code - "Outfit-Gegenstand zurückgeben" kann in einer Registrierkasse in einem defekten Kühlschrank bei dem Hologramm-Verkäufer gefunden werden. Der Hologramm-Verkäufer kann nödlich des Eingangs zum Residential District gefunden werden. * Es gibt zwei Behältnisse, eines nahe dem Eingang zur Salida del Sol und das andere etwas östlich der Villa Polizeistation. Beide sind mit einem Grafitti gekennzeichnet, welches ein durchbohrtes Herz zeigt. * Herz 10 - Sierra Madre: Etwas nörldich der Villa Polizeistation und westlich des Raumes mit der Herz 5, an der inneren Ecke des Flurs im Südosten eines Springbrunnens an der Wand. * Herz 5 - Sierra Madre: Etwas östlich der Herz 10 und nordwestlich des Hologramms, welches mann mit einem Terminal anschalten kann. Die Karte befindet sich im 2. Stock über einem Raum mit einem Stolperdraht halb unter einer Couch an der östlichen Wand. * Pikass - Sierra Madre: In the southern part of the fountain where you first wake up and gather your team. * Joker 2 - Sierra Madre: Im 2. Stock über einem Gift-Shop etwas nörlich des Eingangs zu Salida del Sol und südöstlich eines Springbrunnens an der Wand, teilweise verdeckt von einem Bett in der nordwestlichen Ecke des Raumes. * Pik 4 - Sierra Madre In einem Raum an einem Innenhof nördlich des Eingangs zur Salida del Sol. Zugehörige Quests * Halsband 8 finden: "Dog" * Halsband 12 finden: Christine * Halsband 14 finden: Dean Domino Vorkommen Die Villa kommt nur im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money vor. Galerie DM JoeSanabria CA1.jpg|Concept art en:Villa es:Villa ru:Вилла uk:Вілла Kategorie:Dead Money Orte